No Introductions
by Lucifer's HellHound
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Slash. A playful, exploratory, erotic tumble in the dirt. Pure Smut - Enjoy. Reviews? Pretty please?


"No Introductions"

By Lucifer's Hell Hound

Universe: Supernatural  
Class: Fan Fiction  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel  
Setting: Between S04-E05 and S05-E11  
Rating: NC-17 (XXX)  
Warnings: Homo-erotica, language.  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: This is a slash fic (that's homo-erotica); if homosexual interactions make you upset, don't read it. I have no time for your prejudices and pandering religious zealotism. My brain is twisted, get used to it.  
This is pure smut, there is no real plot or point.  
Consider yourselves warned: This is a very intense (but at least consensual) sexual encounter between two males.

Feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: "Supernatural," and all associated names, characters and titles are the sole property of CW Broadcasting, Inc. and its subsidiaries; including Eric Kripke, Robert Singer, Ben Edlund, and any other various sorts who might have a controlling copyright interest. The names of characters, certain plot sequences, and mythological universes are used without permission and without monetary gain. No harm is intended by the use of said intellectual property and no copyright infringement is implied or intended.

Please Note: This fanfiction is protected under the International Copyright Act of 2009. Copying and Re-Posting of this fanfiction qualifies as copyright infringement of intellectual property. If you wish to recommend this work, post it to another site, or in any other way copy, display, or represent this work, please contact me first via e-mail.  
Thank You and please enjoy the ride.

* * *

Castiel watched as Dean leaned down under the hood of the Impala. The back of his gray t-shirt shirt was soaked with sweat and his muscular arms were dingy with grease up to the elbows. The scars on the back of his hands stood out, dark and lined with dust and muck from the car's engine. He'd been at it for hours, attempting to diagnose the problem with his beloved Impala.

Cas didn't know the first thing about engines, or cars, or why Dean was so devoted to this inanimate chunk of steel and aluminum. But he liked watching him tinker and tug, swear and huff, and finally smile at some unknown realization. He liked to watch the muscles in Dean's back and shoulders constrict and relax. He liked to see the strength of Dean's arms and hands as he manipulated the metal parts of the car.

Occasionally he wondered what it would be like for those strong hands to be manipulating him. Something about the gentle yet strong way he handled the machine reminded Cas of the rare moments Dean spent with women. The hunter wasn't always aware of Cas' presence, how often he stood by, silent and invisible watching his every move. It was his assignment to watch over Dean; to learn of him and protect him. It wasn't an order that he had to love the hunter, not especially anyway, as Cas loved all living things as creations of his father. But when Dean worked with the Impala he thought about what it would be like for Dean to stroke him as he did the pieces of that car. It sent a little thrill through him. Sensations he didn't necessarily understand were aroused when he watched Dean like this. He couldn't help but think that such thoughts were from his vessel. The corruption of the human flesh he inhabited; memories of sensations he couldn't know or understand in his true form. Often, when such thoughts came to him he would attempt to think of something else, take his mind away from the fragile vessel and back to the glorious light that was his Grace. But the sensations remained, nagging at his mind like fleas on a dog; a warm stirring low in his belly, a tingling in his groin. He was as confused by all this as he was by anything else human beings did. They're ways were alien to him after so long spent among the heavenly host. All he knew was that he felt something strange and finally, not ignorable.

As Dean pulled away from the vehicle's engine compartment he decided to make a move. Maybe if he confronted Dean about these things like he had so many others he would find an answer. Despite the hunter's gruff manner he had a good heart and tried hard to understand. Perhaps he could explain those moments with women, at least what the benefit of them was. All Cas knew was that afterwards Dean would glow, smiling as he didn't smile for weeks on end. Something about the touching, flesh on flesh grinding made him intensely happy. He knew the word for it, copulation, but heaven had surprisingly little to say when it came to such things. Cas wasn't sure, but he thought such a thing couldn't be evil. And he thought that maybe he'd like to experience such sensation.

Flitting almost silently down he stood quite still and waited to be noticed as he always did.

Dean lowered the hood of the Impala and jerked back, suddenly finding Castiel standing and staring. The jewel-like eyes of the angel he had come to know were looking at him now with an intensity Dean had rarely seen. He didn't often allow himself to think about those piercing blue eyes for any period of time. The thoughts they brought about deep in his mind were all wrong, even for a man of little faith. Sometimes though, late at night when he was alone, he would remember the vessel of the angel. Lean, firm, and possibly yielding if he were to touch it just right. But would the angel that inhabited it allow such contact? A soft brush, a gentle stroke, Dean knew that his rough Hunter's hands could be exceedingly persuasive.

But such thoughts were wrong, right? It wasn't the man thing. There had been men; hot, strong, hard and passionate joinings in dark places. Loneliness and pain forgotten for a moment in the meeting of flesh. Men were different and powerful and he loved them as much as any woman. It was just sex, after all, the only really good and true thing in this long and torturous thing he called his life. To touch and be touched, to demand and need and want… It was always good. He made it good with his skilled hands and eager lips. But this was an angel he was thinking about, not a man. It was in the form of a man, but it was a creature of incalculable strength and ancient years. What would such a creature know of such things? Would it be willing to learn?

Now, he saw what he had been looking for in those wonderful blue eyes. Dean's experienced eye could recognize easily the desire hidden behind the confusion in Castiel's face. It was curiosity lurking there; it was always more fun with a curious lover. A strange thought came to him then, about the oddity of a virgin angel wrapped in the casing of a grown man. The vessel, Dean recalled, had been married and had had a child so it couldn't have been virginal. But what thoughts and memories remained now, leeching into the mind of the angel? What desires did that human form retain even as it was possessed and manipulated by heavenly power?

He wiped what grease he could from his hands on an old shop rag, and used the same to mop some of the sweat from the back of his neck. He did these things slowly, glancing every now and again to judge the angel's face. Dean had to test the waters a bit, needed to determine the mood of the man (angel, he reminded himself again) standing only feet away. He knew his body was attractive, he knew his form was damn near irresistible to many. His heart and his soul and his destiny were all crap, but physically, he was beautiful. Realizing he was being watched intently, Dean deliberately turned away and removed his clinging shirt, giving Cas a perfect view of his muscled back. He thought suddenly of the scar burned into his shoulder, the only mark now on his flawless skin. He'd come back from Hell without a scratch, every reminder of every wound wiped away to leave him smooth as a baby's bottom. It had been this creature that had done such a thing; returned him from the dead, rescued him from all-consuming terror and pain and malice. If the angry pink hand-print on his shoulder wasn't a reminder that Castiel was no more human than the car behind him nothing was.

Cas didn't say a word as he watched Dean wipe the dirt from his hands and neck. But in his mind all he could do was wonder how that sweat and grease would taste on his lips and tongue. Such thoughts were not alien to the mind of his vessel…it was the only explanation he had for knowing things such as this. He longed to lap gently at Dean's neck with a firm tongue, wondering if the skin would be as soft and smooth as it looked. When he turned and removed his shirt Cas felt his breath hitch in his chest. The flawless tanned skin of the hunter's back covered layers of muscle and sinew, rippling beneath. With his angel eyes Cas could see the countless scars and wounds no longer visible on the surface. He felt a surge of pride at having brought back such perfection; for having scrubbed those hurts from the hunter's body leaving him strong and whole. He could also see the soul within, glowing with goodness and love. He thought it was sad that Dean could not see this, for perhaps then he wouldn't be so hard on himself. The blood of his vessel seemed to rush uncontrollably south to his groin and he felt heat like a flame in the pit of his stomach. Apparently the sight of bare flesh enflamed his human vessel. Drawing courage from the sensation he flitted instantaneously to Dean's side, startling him again. But the shock was replaced immediately with a smirk and a twinkling of a green eye as Cas tentatively reached out and placed his hand on Dean's chest…

Castiel's closeness was not unexpected, Dean had long been used to his angel's lack of understanding when it came to personal space. But the hand on his chest brought him up short; Castiel's palm was like a brand, burning hot on his skin. Dean felt his heart rate jump and the heat from Cas' hand seemed to seep into him, like liquid fire it rippled downward with gravity toward his cock. The sensation was so unexpected that he shuddered. How could just a touch make him so suddenly and uncontrollably horny? The thought made him angry, the rage that always boiled so close under the surface turned to passion in an instant. He reached out and gripped Castiel's trench-coat collar with both hands, spinning him around and slamming the little vessel's back into a nearby wall, pinning him there with fire in his eyes.

Cas didn't resist the physical assault, but instead placed his hand once again on Dean's chest, feeling the rapidly beating heart underneath the firm coating of defined flesh. By some instinct he knew what to do and he watched his own hand slide slowly down Dean's stomach, feeling the rippling flesh as it tensed in response to the heat of his touch. Dean smiled, a little wickedly. The little body before him seemed perfectly calm, those blue orbs watched him intently as before and he wanted to bring a reaction to that face. In his mind he pictured the angel's features twisted in the grotesque masks of passion. He wanted to see those enigmatic blue eyes half-lidded and burning with pleasure. He wanted to make the angel _feel._

Dean grabbed the front of Castiel's button down and tore it open, roughly spreading the fabric to reveal a lean, firm chest, pale in the setting sun. To his satisfaction Cas' breathing changed, and his eyes grew wide as if out of fear, and Dean wasn't about to let him go. This was it, time for the angel to learn what it was to be human.

He completed the job, tearing Castiel's shirt open completely to expose a narrow waist and bony hips peaking out above the dress slacks he wore. A dusting of fine dark hair marked a trail from his belly-button to disappear tantalizingly under Cas' belt. Placing one hand under the remaining fabric on his bare shoulder Dean pressed Cas into the wall while with the other he began to draw patterns in the hair on his belly. Bending his elbows he leaned in, brushing up along Cas' jaw-line with his lips, ending with a gentle nip at his earlobe.

"Is this what you've been thinking of, angel?" Dean growled, his lips moving against the angel's ear. "I'm thinking you may have unleashed something here that even an Angel of the Lord cannot contain…"

Castiel stiffened. The feel of Dean's hands on his exposed skin was like sparks. Every stroke of his fingers left a trail of tingling flesh. The words whispered into his ear enlivened him and he slid both hands now down to the waist of Dean's jeans. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged firmly, pulling him closer. He felt as if Dean couldn't be close enough, the heat of his humanity rivaled the heavenly fire within his own form. With one hand he traced a line up until he cradled Dean's neck and jaw with a burning hand and gently pushed him away until he could look into those fabulous green eyes.

The desire burning in those eyes was as clear as any sign from above and Cas couldn't contain himself any longer. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's, feeling the silken texture before increasing the pressure. Dean was forced to brace himself, Castiel's lips were forcing him away and he wanted desperately to get closer to the angel's heaving form. He tightened his grip on his shoulder and slid his other arm around Cas' waist, placing his palm flat against his back and pulling him in. The kiss lingered, their lips moving with each other, harshly and then gently again.

Desperate to take control Dean broke away and instead began exploring Cas' neck and shoulders with his lips. A kiss, a brush, a nip, a lick… His mouth eagerly tasted and teased. He wanted to teach, no to _instruct_ the angel in the games of pleasure. He wanted Cas to know what it was that made this so powerful. How two people could be so weakened and so strengthened all at once.

Castiel gasped as Dean's teeth grazed his collar bone; when his lips passed over his chest and paused to suckle a nipple his knees started to tremble. He tried desperately to keep his hands on Dean, but instead found himself struggling to hold on to anything. His mind was a whirl of denials and questions. The human body containing him flooded his angel system with so much corrupt and vile feeling. But as Dean's mouth moved inexorably lower his mind began to slide away and instead he felt the air coming from his lungs in a gravely moan.

"Dean…" Cas' hoarse and breathless tone made Dean smile, but he didn't pause in his explorations.

With both hands he quickly undid the buckle of Castiel's belt and slid his slacks down to the ground. Meanwhile his mouth continued to lick and suck. Finding the slightly protruding hip bones he nipped a little harder than before and Cas jumped, letting loose a low groan. The sound made Dean's dick twitch inside his jeans.

Cas' hands were now on Dean's shoulders and he went down on his knees before the angel. He looked up at Castiel who stood breathing heavily, watching him with those enigmatic blue jewels for eyes. Dean's hands slid up the back of Cas' thighs, feeling the soft down of hair and coming to rest one on each buttock. He pulled down the loose boxers of the vessel, revealing a long stiff cock of surprising size for one so small. Cas was frozen, waiting and staring as one of Dean's hands came around underneath and cupped his balls in the palm.

Castiel felt as if he couldn't breathe. Dean's skilled mouth was making him gasp at every moment and he couldn't seem to hold on to a single coherent thought. When Dean dropped to his knees before him he didn't at first understand what was to happen. But the sensation of his balls being kneaded in Dean's hand was enough to silence even the most intrusive of thoughts. He groaned and leaned his head back against the wall, allowing the pleasure of the touch to permeate him. Dean's other hand them came off his buttock and wrapped around the shaft of his cock, squeezing gently then tightly. Dean suddenly squeezed with immense force and Cas jumped and gasped, stunned by the strength of his hands and yet strangely delighted by the shock.

It was then that Dean's hand released his shaft and it was replaced with his lips. At first he only kissed the head, his gentle silken lips opening and closing slowly around him. He then felt the lap of a tongue along the rim, then shuddered as Dean's mouth consumed the whole length of his shaft accompanied by a continued kneading of his balls.

He moaned hungrily, one hand getting a firm grip on Dean's short locks. "Your going to make me take the Lord's name in vain…"

Suddenly Dean's mouth closed entirely on him, those lips forming a tight seal as he began to suck hard, pulling Cas into another realm of pleasure. "Fuck…" was all he managed as Dean's tongue stroked around his head even as he slid the tight ring of his lips up his shaft again. The rhythm became unbearable… Hard sucking sliding out toward his head before a rapid tickling of the tongue followed by another deep penetration. Before long Cas was feeling the pressure building, a tightening his his balls and in the muscles of his back told him something was happening.

Dean sucked hard and grazed Cas' rim with his teeth as he passed, he was rewarded with a sudden intake of breath and the hand not in his hair slapping the wooden wall behind them with a satisfying crack. He knew he had Castiel in a vulnerable position, able to manipulate just how long it would take for him to cum. He wanted to hear Cas plead for release. He wanted to make the angel cry out for him. He wanted to make Cas come back for more, again and again. He slowed his rhythm, sliding the taught ring of his lips slowly up and down the shaft while gently rolling his tongue around the rim. Cas was moaning in earnest now. With every tightening of his lips Dean could play him like a fiddle.

"Please, Dean… Oh God… Please…" Cas' voice was gravelly and breathless. Dean slid his mouth off Castiel's cock and increased the pressure on his balls.

"What is it that you want, Cas?" he asked in a whisper. He once again wrapped his hand around the shaft and squeezed… The combined pressure on his dick and balls should have made Cas damn near burst. "Tell me what you want!" Dean commanded, redoubling his grip.

Castiel couldn't restrain himself, he cried out desperately when Dean's mouth left him pent-up and close to bursting. He whimpered like a lost child, not fully understanding all the sensations he was feeling but knowing that something inside was about to explode. It was Dean's stroking that had made this happen, and he knew something better was coming. He could feel it building, a release of some immense force inside him and he longed for it. He also knew that Dean could provide the means for this explosion…

"God! Damnit, Dean!" he cried, not knowing what else to say. "Please, Dean… Let me go!" He didn't know why he phrased it that way, but he knew that Dean just had to continue. He knew that Dean would trigger this explosion and it would be wonderful.

Dean seemed to understand and responded, taking him back into his mouth he resumed the delicious rhythm. Pulling hard and sliding him in and out of his lips. He feels the tip of Dean's tongue pressing hard against his head then the touch of teeth. The pain nearly topples him and he feels his knees go soft. A pressure rises deep down and Cas feels as if he can no longer stand upright.

Just when he thinks he is going to fall Dean's hand tightens around his balls and he explodes. A hot rush like a volcano erupting slides down his spine and straight through his throbbing dick, the pleasure nearly floors him. Castiel cries out without words and his hand clenches, tugging hard at Dean's hair still in his fist. All thoughts leave him. The world seems full of light and fire and he crumbles, right down into Dean's waiting arms as waves of pleasure continue to crash through his shivering form. All he can think is nothing at all but that this feeling should never cease.

Dean cradled the shivering vessel, taking the glory and power of an angel in his capable hands he resisted the call of his own desire for now. The sight of Castiel's half-lidded eyes and giddy grin made him laugh out loud. This was what he had wanted. This was what he had desired to teach. This crude physicality was all the joy men could know. It wasn't about Heaven or Hell for them, it was about _now_ and easing the pain that surrounds them everywhere.

"My angel," Dean whispered, nuzzling into Cas' neck with a sigh. "Shall I take you higher?"

Castiel knew what he wanted to do. The body he inhabited wanted to react in the same way. It wanted to throw Dean onto the ground and play with him; stroke and prod and explore. He wanted the sensations wracking his body never to end and he wanted Dean to feel this, too. The thought of Dean's body prone beneath him made his cock grow stiff again. When he heard the words he could not control himself any longer. He reached up and laid a hand on the curve where Dean's jaw met his neck and just like that Cas was on top, straddling the man's hips, his trench coat flared around them.

"Perhaps it is my turn to make you fly," he said coolly, with only a hint of breathlessness to give him away.

He did not know where these things came from, but now that he had the badass Winchester at his mercy he wished to make him weak. Knowing the vulnerability inside the powerful body only heightened this desire. He wanted his name on Dean's lips, gasped from the pit of pleasures he would fall into at Castiel's eager hands. Cas began slowly, knowing From Dean's explorations that drawing this out would increase the benefits. Leaning down he traced the rim of Dean's ear with his lips, enjoying the silky soft skin, blowing gently on the saliva-slick skin and feeling Dean's breath hitch.

His mind drifted back to Heaven and the language of praise slipped from his mouth, disconnected phrases in Latin: "Magis decorus quam astrum."(more beautiful than the stars) "Recedo umbra in vestry animus."(pass away shadow on your soul) "Vos es mei, Dean Winchester."(you are mine, Dean Winchester) "Vos n•7on cado me per vestry pars."(you cannot fall with me by your side)

His hands meanwhile became occupied with the heaving chest beneath him. Cas pulled away so he could look upon the sleek muscles streaked with dirt and glistening with sweat. The flawless and delightfully hard body of the hunter made him ache inside. So beautiful… He arched his back and planted a kiss just above the man's belly-button, the taste of salt and grease zinged in his mouth as he proceeded upward, licking and sucking gently.

Dean didn't understand how it happened, but now he didn't resist the slight form as it perched so lightly over his hips, dutifully ignoring his growing erection as he proceeded to explore other portions of his body. At first Dean held back, keeping his hands to himself as Cas sucked ever-so-gently at his earlobe and whispered phrases he couldn't understand. But as the angel began to lick and suck his way up Dean's abdomen he brought his hands up to cup his face, drawing him up so their lips could brush against each other. With one hand he pushed under the coat and shirt still covering his angel's narrow chest and back and forced it down over his shoulders while the other twined into the dark hair behind his head and pulled his mouth down hard. He couldn't help but think that such a mouth had to belong to a servant of Heaven for it to send such tingling and heat straight through him.

Cas responded, feeling hot and seeming to vibrate all over he drew back, shrugging out of the coat before crashing down again, pressing Dean down into the dirt and driving his tongue in between the full lips. Dean moaned as the angel's hot breath entered him, it tasted of apples and fresh cut grass. He clamped his hand around the back of Cas' neck and tried to pull the angel down, but it was like pulling on an iron gate. The unassuming body he inhabited was very misleading as it contained the full might and power of an Archangel, and apparently, the passion too.

Castiel breathed into Dean's mouth. The kiss was harsh and intense and Dean tasted of smoke and whiskey. He felt the hunter's hand on the back of his neck, trying desperately to pull him down, but instead he gripped Dean's wrists and pinned his arms over his head with one hand. But he found even the loss of a hand too much restriction and so let go again, wanting to touch every inch of the rippling form beneath him. He wasn't ready to allow the hunter to take control again. He liked to touch and to tickle, making the big strong man's breath hitch and stumble. He loved how Dean's eyebrows, so often arched in sarcasm, now knitted together in a look of concentration and how his lips, so often set in a hard line were now pinched together then pulled back in a grimace over his teeth as he gasped.

He held the hunter's hands pinned with the force of his mind and began running his own down the thick biceps and tracing the outline of the ribs as Dean's breathing sped. He leaned down and placed his ear on the prone man's chest, listening contentedly for a moment at the rapid beating of his heart. His smooth hands continued to brush over the hunter's sweat-slicked skin, moving down to explore the tender indentations where his hips peeked above his jeans. Using both hands he popped the button on the waistband and slid the zipper down, all the while listening to Dean's heart as it jumped and skipped in his chest.

Feeling it was time he pulled back, rising slightly onto his knees so he could pull the jeans down and off, leaving his prize naked and quivering with anticipation. It was almost unbearable to see this perfect creature so tensed. Castiel could only praise God for such a creation… His jeweled eyes stared lovingly at the form before him, taking in every inch of the battle-hardened body of a warrior and knowing that inside was a weak and fragile soul that needed protection and comfort. He loved that he could provide both, he loved that he could touch Dean in the form he held without burning him, and share pleasure and comfort with him. He laid his hand gently on Dean's strong shoulder, his fingers falling perfectly into the angry scar that remained there after his true form had gripped this flesh. The mark he'd left had been a torture for him; but now he felt a flash of pride… His mark was on the hunter. His hand was permanently etched into that flesh, forever. He leaned down and kissed each fingertip burned into the flesh, whispering "I'm sorry," with each brush of his lips.

Dean lay still, not resisting as Cas explored his body, feeling the caresses and kisses fuel his passion. The angel's hands were so soft and gentle and yet so unyielding and persistent. He had been right about the curiosity part; the angel seemed insatiable. When his jeans were pulled off he only watched, loving the lean smooth form of the vessel as it moved. It was a relief when the fabric came off, his dick was full and hard now, despite not having been touched. It often took quite a bit of teasing before he was ready, but Cas' slow ministrations seemed to be doing the trick.

When Cas placed his hand on the scar on his shoulder the mark burned, and the heat moved through his chest and down into his belly. Each kiss from the chapped lips shot a bolt straight to his cock, making it throb. He thrust his hips and moaned in stunned exhilaration at the sensation.

"Fuck, Cas… How…?"

But his words were cut off when the angel's mouth covered his. The kiss was deep and soft and he found he loved the rough texture of the other man's lips. One hand came behind his head ruffling his short hair while the other snaked around his hard shaft and squeezed, hard.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled as the hand began to stroke up and down his length, a thumb rubbing circles into the tip of his throbbing head. "Let go my hands, Cas… Please…" He didn't care that he sounded like a dime-store whore when he said it. He was dying to take control… To at least be able to hold and stroke in response to Cas' insistence.

Castiel continued to stroke Dean's shaft but leaned back now so he could watch as the hunter writhed. Dean's mouth was slightly open, his eyes half covered by long lashes and the muscles in his arms bulged and rippled as he struggled to get his hands free. Cas put his other hand to use now, slipping his fingers in behind Dean's scrotum he lightly tickled the soft little divot there.

Dean's eyes flew open as he tossed his head back and used his heels to pull up and away. But Castiel's hands just followed him, moving his middle finger to press at Dean's entrance. He heard the hunter moan softly, encouraged, he inserted the tip of his finger into Dean feeling the tight warmth inside.

"Cas, if you don't let me go soon I'm gonna snap," Dean growled even as he continued to writhe. "Let me touch you, damnit!"

But Cas wasn't done yet, he wanted to see if he could make Dean gasp and cry out as he had done only moments before. He liked having the hunter talk to him, he loved the sound of his voice all low and gravelly. Now he felt he liked having Dean in his control, able to stroke groans and growls out of that big chest with ease.

He kept his hand on Dean's ass and started kissing the exposed flesh of his neck, nibbling at his collar bone, and across his pectorals, smiling each time he felt the big bad hunter jump at the feel of his teeth followed by soft lips. He found a nipple and circled it with his tongue, sucking hard until Dean moaned like a whore, then he bit down and heard with satisfaction the gasp from his lover. For that was the name for this, wasn't it? They were lovers now… This was making love, not copulating. This was fantastic.

He continued on to the opposite side, repeating the process of kiss, lick, suck, bite, feeling Dean's cock grow stiffer and thicker against his hip. He found he loved the sounds the hunter made, desperate moans and sudden gasps, even hisses through his teeth which were usually accompanied by a wild thrust of his hips. These made Cas smile and laugh, for he knew it was good.

"Your soft, Dean," he purred into Dean's neck. "And hard, too. Like steel wrapped in velvet. Or stone covered in suede. I never want to stop touching you…"

Dean groaned, he could barely stand it. Castiel was torturing him with all this touching and playing. His dick felt like a dam ready to burst, all hot and heavy. He was leaking all over himself by the time Cas got around to his nipples, then it was positively unbearable. He heard himself moaning, it was guttural and instinctual as it just came out. God! He wanted Cas so bad… He wanted to feel that lean muscular frame. Touch the narrow waist. Wrap his strong, rough hands around those bony hips and squeeze until he left bruises behind. But most of all he wanted to be inside him. He wanted to feel that tight little ass wrapped around his thick shaft, all hot and throbbing. It was too much to be pinned like this, unable to do anything but wiggle under this slight creature. He hated to be at anyone's mercy… But oh, how this was feeling! Each caress was like a little shock. Each kiss like a line of electricity straight to his spine and down into his groin. He honestly didn't know how much longer he was going to hold out his cock was so full.

Just when he thought he was going to go mad he was suddenly free. His hands went straight to Cas' hips, fingers digging into the flesh and finding bone beneath. His thumbs pressed into the divots there, squeezing hard enough to make the angel writhe. Dean knew that a little pain often went a long way.

When Castiel's mouth found his again Dean moaned the words; "I need you Cas… God! I need you."

Castiel responded by grinding his hips, their hot throbbing cocks rubbing together in a delicious rhythm. Dean cried out at the touch… The shock was like a lightening bolt and he felt himself leaking freely. He didn't know where it was coming from, why the touch nearly sent him over the edge, but he just had to be inside Cas _now_.

"Please, Cas… God… Let me inside you."

Castiel felt the lightening strike. He felt the pressure in his spine, the tightening of his balls against his pelvis. The strength of Dean's grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him grounded in the here and now. He thought the sensation of Dean's hands on him would carry him away. When the hunter cried out the words didn't make sense. How could Dean get inside him?

Then Dean lifted his vessel, bringing the body's opening over his throbbing cock. Ahh, then he understood. Dean wanted to enter him there… He didn't know what to expect, so he allowed Dean to manipulate him. The hands directed him into position and when Dean pressed down Cas lowered himself.

He felt the tip of Dean's dick, slick with pre-cum at his entrance…

"Easy, Cas…" Dean whispered. "It's going to hurt the first time."

How could any of this really hurt? But he followed his lover's advice, going slowly and allowing the head to pierce him. It did hurt, a little… But the pain was tempered when Dean's hand came around and took his balls. Dean pushed his pelvis up, advancing his head into the tight heat of Cas' body. Castiel gasped, his eyes rolling back as he relaxed his knees and allowed the thick throbbing shaft of the hunter to fill him up. Dean was so big he felt like he'd been impaled… There was pain but it felt so good he cried out.

Dean placed his hands back on the angel's hips, tightening his grip. When Cas relaxed he felt himself slide inside him… Cas' hot body surrounding him in throbbing silkiness. He groaned mightily when Cas' ass came to rest against his balls. It felt so good he could barely stand it. He wanted to start thrusting and pumping but held back, waiting for the vessel's flesh to adjust to his girth, simply enjoying the tightness.

Cas' eyes were closed for a moment, but when they opened he could see the angel's yearning for more and felt obliged to comply. He thrust his hips gently, raising the angel's body and pressing his cock deeper still and reveled in the look of surprise in his partner's eyes.

"Lean back," Dean whispered, placing one hand on Cas' chest and pushing him backward. With the same action he rolled his spine and sat up, bending his knees and pushing Cas' back down into the dirt. "Trust me…"

Cas moaned as the movement pulled Dean's cock out of him; it left him feeling empty and unhappy but when Dean's chest appeared above him and those massive arms came down on either side of his head he was relieved. It wasn't over. There was more.

"I want more…" he whispered into the hunter's ear when he leaned in.

Dean responded, slipping one hand down he brushed his fingers along Cas' hard shaft and slipped around his balls. The hand continued, spreading the cheeks of his ass and pressing hard at his entrance. He slipped an exploratory finger inside, curling it to catch Cas' pleasure center and the angel gasped, startled by the shockwave of feeling.

"Oh my God!" came the breathless words.

Dean pulled out and licked his fingers, coating them in saliva, then pressed onward, sliding two fingers inside Cas' tight hole. "Your taking the Lord's name in vain, Cas," Dean teased, brushing his lips along the other man's jaw and curling his fingers still further to massage the prostate. Castiel writhed beneath him, the angel's eyes rolling back into his skull.

"Do you want it, Castiel?" Dean growled into the angel's ear. "Do you want Dean Winchester to take you higher than you've ever been?" He knew it was blasphemy and it was wrong and he didn't care. All he wanted was to hear the angel cry out his name as he pounded hard and strong into the wet heat of Castiel's flesh. God! he wanted him…

Castiel was speechless, at least he thought he was. Dean's fingers inside him were like blessings, the fingertips stroking his very essence making him gasp, breathless. His mind was blessedly silent, there were no questions of Heaven or morality nagging at him. The Apocalypse seemed like just a bad dream to haunt vaguely his waking steps. His vessel's organ, cock he remember, was aching and throbbing weeping sticky fluid down onto his belly.

When Dean asked the question in his gravelly voice he didn't even think. "Yes!" he cried with all his might, his human host's voice cracking and hoarse in his ears. He didn't think he had ever wanted anything so much, felt something so surely. "I am your servant, Dean Winchester…"

Dean took his own dick in his hand, feeling it heavy and weeping and angled the head at Cas' puckered opening. Gently, oh so gently, he entered him, sliding inch by inch into the essence of Castiel. Feeling the tight silken throbbing of the other man's body, feeling the body beneath him tense and then relax. He placed his big hand on Cas' stomach, middle finger at the belly button, thumb swirling in the coarse pubic hair.

He gritted his teeth, fighting back a moan as he pressed further, tilting his hips so the head stroked the bundle of nerves deep inside Cas. He didn't close his eyes, but instead studied the features of the angel, thoroughly enjoying the emotions that played across his face. Cas' brow furrowed with a final flash of pain and when it smoothed out Dean began to thrust. Slow and easy at first he began to slide in and out of the other man's flesh, reveling in the closeness of it, the heat and constriction of it bringing him steadily toward climax.

When Cas' moaned he pressed deeper still, and with his free hand encircled the angel's hard shaft, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Castiel's hands were on his thighs, but when his hand squeezed his dick they slid to the ground fingers clenching in the soft earth. The angel's eyes closed and he cried out; "Dean… God! Don't stop…"

Dean had no such intentions, but he understood the sentiment. His slow deliberate thrusts were bearing him ever closer to the moment of release… He could feel the pressure building. An aching in his balls that was so deliciously painful told him it wouldn't be long. But he wanted Cas to get there first so he could just collapse when he was done. He redoubled his stroking of the hard cock in his hand and deepened his thrusts, focusing on the sweet spot he knew was there.

Castiel couldn't bear it. He thought he would surely combust into flames at the burning heat boiling in his groin. The pressure in his balls was so strong he thought he would burst, but Dean did not relent. Each thrust of Dean's thick girth brought waves of pleasure so intense he thought he could cry; a mixture of pain and ecstasy so mingled as to be indistinguishable.

The hand on his own cock was stroking in such a delicious rhythm that Cas could hardly hold on. He knew it was only a matter of moments before his release would come and he cried out to his lover, fearful suddenly that Dean would leave him unsatisfied. But he really need not have worried about such a thing. Dean Winchester was a lot of things, but an inconsiderate lover was most definitely not one of them. He closed his eyes, seeing the sun burning red behind the lids, sparks of bright white light shooting off with each thrust of Dean's pelvis. He felt himself slipping away, falling… He wasn't an angel any longer, not inside. He was just Castiel, soft and human and dominated. He felt his Grace burning away, roiling and rejecting and yet demanding _more_.

Dean's voice brought him back; "Look into my eyes, Castiel…" the hunter growled. "Let me see you become _mine_."

One more thrust and he was there. Cas looked into the flaming green eyes of his lover and felt himself ripped apart. He cried out uncontrollably as fire and ecstasy plundered him, wave upon wave of pleasure so acute it was painful passed through him and he felt the wet stickiness shoot onto his belly. But it didn't stop and he became aware that Dean had frozen, his cock pressed deep and tight into his ass and without thinking he reached down and gripped the hunter's hips in both hands.

"Cum for me, Dean," he commanded. "Let go…" and he did.

Dean spasmed, achingly, painfully, agonizingly slowly he felt it come. Heat and pressure moved down his spine, through his balls and down his cock. The pain turned to pleasure in a flash and he felt himself release shooting coils of sticky cum deep inside Castiel. It was stunning in its power and he felt himself shuddering as the waves crashed over him. He collapsed, sated and spent, his back arched, cock still inside, and rested his cheek on the angel's chest.

As he listened to the steady beat of Castiel's human heart he felt himself covered in the softest of blankets. Glancing up he realized with a shock that it was wings… Downy, silvery and silken to the touch they curled over them both, protective and comforting, shielding them both from the world.


End file.
